


Penance

by fawatson



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxane is haunted by one of her victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 30/10/2012  
>  **Originally written for :** Spooky Story Halloween Challenge 2012   
> **Prompt:** I’ll Haunt You   
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.   
> **Author's Notes:** As soon as she learned Alexander the Great had died, Roxane sent for Stateira, and once she arrived had her poisoned. At the time Roxane was pregnant with Alexander IV. Stateira was also pregnant with a child who could have rivalled Alexander IV as heir to the throne had he lived to be born.

Roxane could hear the baby wailing again. Always he was wailing. The slaves were useless – worse than useless. They claimed he slept through the night, never waking before dawn. They lied. Night after night she heard him. They were neglecting their king! She’d complained to Perdikkas who had found a Greek nurse for the baby. Only this morning she’d given the new woman strict instructions not to leave the baby unattended; but again he cried! 

Reluctantly Roxane pulled herself out of bed, donned her velvet cloak to protect from the chill night air, and crossed to the baby’s nursery. By the time she got there little Alexander had quietened. She watched for a few minutes as he slept peacefully in his cot, sucking his thumb, before, satisfied he was settled at last, she went back to bed.

>>>>>

She could hear the baby wailing again. The Macedonian winter was bitter and she hated getting out of bed; but there would be no rest until she did. As quickly as she could Roxane found the flint and lit the incense she had ready in the little votive bowl, muttering prayers for the dead. It only took a few minutes before she was back in bed and pulling the covers round her closely, swaddling herself like a baby. Twelve years of his wailing – twelve years! Roxane shivered. 


End file.
